1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for automatically testing image format compatibility of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, manufacturers will enable display devices to display images of different formats. Accordingly, a corresponding test method to check if the display device is able to display image files of all the formats as it is supposed to.
Typically, image format testing of a display device requires loading image files of each format the display device is designed to be compatible with, then an operator must open each file one at a time and view it, which consumes a lot of time and manpower.